Something More
by desperatelyawaiting
Summary: Tasha grew up with walls around her protecting her emotions all her life.. but Taylor comes along and breaks it. She finds herself falling for him and eventually gives in. Will Taylor being her first boyfriend be worth it? ROMANCE.
1. Wishes

**A/N: As said on my description, lately I've been motivated and inspired. In this story, I am putting in some of my own experience, some of how I spent my time when I fell in love with a certain guy. In another way, I could say that this is based on true story, some parts. Credit is all mine. Thanks guys; criticism is also needed. **

SOMETHING MORE

Chapter 1: Wishes

_Tasha's POV_

"I'm home!" I said. "No one cares, Halley." Vinny said back.

Gee, thanks. It's nice to know that no one cares. After a bitch of a day, school is still gay. After 3 weeks of school since the first day, school is still gay. After 16+ years of existing in earth, life is still gay.

"I love you, Vinny."

"I love you too, Halley. Can you make me a sandwich?"

Oh Vinny. I love my fourteen year old brother to bits; he is my life and my rock. It's always been just the four of us. Mom, dad, me and Vinny. Only Vinny calls me by my middle name: Halley (pronounced as Ha-Ly). It was his first word and the name stuck for as long as I can remember. My real name is Natasha Halley Laurence; I'm Halley to only him and Tasha to the rest of the world. I'm three-quarters Italian and a hint of American. I was born in Nice, France where my mom and dad lived for a couple of years. I am now 16 and 4 months away from my 17th. I currently have red hair (natural is dark brown) and pure sky blue eyes which I often get complimented on because apparently, not much people can pull off red hair and blue eyes. I'm not that tall, not that short, average I guess; same with weight. Right now, my life is kinda crap. School is crap and I'm kind of failing especially in Chemistry since my 'commited' lab partner recently moved to New Roads High. My bestfriend, Katarana (Tara for short), and I had a fight after school but that's not too bad 'cause we always make up the next day. I don't have money and I'm grounded for 3 weeks for attempting to sneak out in the middle of the night. My mom isn't speaking to me because apparently, I have been disappointing her lately. Well hey, guess what mom: join the fun because you're not alone.

We currently live in Santa Monica, California. My family used to travel a lot; we've lived in Switzerland, France, Australia, New York, Spain and now, the great big Cali. We're staying put for a couple of years because our parents wants us to finish high school in one place, which I thought was pretty smart of them to say. Anyway, yeah.

"Halleeeeeeeeeey, my sandwich!" Vinny yelled. "It's coming, boss!" I walked over to him and gave him his sandwich. I sat on the couch and closed my eyes for a couple of minutes, and the next thing I know, Renee, our shih tzu, was licking my face.

"Vinny? What time is it?" I asked. "Uhm, around 8. You've been asleep in that spot for 2 hours, and you're drooling you know." Bullshit, that was Renee's saliva but I didn't have the heart to tell him that.

I walked over to the kitchen where I found my dad eating Chinese takeaway. "Hey daddy," I said.

"Hey sweetie, good sleep?" he asked. "Yeh, it was alright. I was beat."

"Well go to your room and…do whatever you do in your room. I'll clean up and bring you food after, 'kay? By the way, your mom's working overtime tonight so it'll just be the three of us."

"Thanks, daddy." I said.

I walked over to my room and stared at the picture on my wall. It was a picture of us, the five of us including Renee. We're all smiling and we all look happy. I sat on my bed and asked myself: "God, or whoever is up there willing to listen to me, why does it feel like something's missing from me, from my life?"

* * *

><p><em>Taylor's POV<em>

Uggggh, why does life have to be so depressing?

"OOUUCCCCHHH!" I yelled. What the fuck? Something hit me in the head and it hurts like hell. There's a frikin' pounding in my head and it won't stop.

"Kadie! Kadie's fault! She threw my car at your head!" Luke screamed. Kadie giggled.

Kids. These kids annoy me and I just want to go back to Michigan where I don't have to live with these monsters, where I feel comfortable, where I belong. "Whatever," I said. 2 weeks in California is already killing me.

I start school on Monday, 2 days away. I don't want to go to Santa Monica High School, it sounds so gay. It's all the same: girls will be wearing short shorts, low-cut tops and showing off their boobs. Guys will be wearing shorts and tank tops, carrying their skateboards and showing off their abs or muscles. Fine, ok, maybe I do have a skateboard as well, I guess I could say that I'm close to what they are like but I belong to Michigan; where my boys will be my boys and I don't have to impress anyone. Michigan; where I could just be me.

"Taylor, its dinner time!" Maggie, my step-mother yelled. "Not hungry," I yelled back.

I walked over to my room and closed the door behind me, wishing I could just smash my head and die.

"God, if you exist, you'd listen to me and grant this. Let me be happy for once. Give me something, _anything_ that will make the rest of my year complete."

**POV = Point Of View**


	2. Clicks and Sparks

SOMETHING MORE

Chapter 2: Clicks and Sparks

_Tasha's POV_

Mondays. Ugh.

"Waazzzuuuppp Tashaaaaa!" Jake screamed in my ear. Jake's a really good friend of mine, practically family. He moved from Canada last year and moved in the house across the street. His mom and mine became good friends and most weekends, their whole family would come to ours and hang out. The moms would drink coffee in our verandah, the dads would be out playing golf or something, Jake's 14 year old brother Cody would play with Vinny, and Jake and I would hang out by the balcony in front of our house. We usually just talk about random stuff, but mostly about music. We have the same taste for music; we both love Mayday Parade and A Day to Remember. We clicked right away and every weekend, we'd always talk and laugh. There was a time when he started asking me to hang out with him more and one day he told me he liked me and asked me out. My family thought we would be a perfect couple but I rejected him right away and things were kind of awkward for a while but it went back to normal in no time.

"Hey Jake, do you mind not spitting in my ear? It's kind of disgusting." I said. We had Chemistry first period together and he sat behind me. We had a seating plan and Tara sits next to him and I'm sitting in my station alone, with my bag next to me. Thanks to my smart-ass lab partner for ditching me.

"Oops. Sorry Tash. Hey by the way, did you guys like the game yesterday? We smashed those lame as cuuubs!" He was talking about the soccer game he had yesterday and his family invited us to come and watch with them.

"Yeah it was actually entertaining. You did good man," I gave him a hi-5. "Vinny said you were his favorite player out of the team; I reckon he just had too much pizza." I continued.

We didn't get to finish the conversation because Mr. Caprisse came in the room. Tara was right behind him trying to squeeze through before the bell rang.

"Okay class, get your books out and be good students, the principal will be coming to check on how we're doing. If you guys don't let me down, I'll give you treats tomorrow first thing, deal?"

The class cheered and I looked over at Tara who was re-applying her lip gloss. She saw me looking and muttered "I'm sorry" under her breath. I smiled. We were back to normal.

The principal came in and greeted our class. He talked to the teacher for a couple of minutes and Mr. Caprisse called for our attention. "Guys, eyes and ears on me, please. Mr. Barry here just informed me that we have a new student for our class. His name is Taylor. Isn't that exciting?"

The class faked a smile 'cause that's what we were good at, fooling Mr. Barry. A guy walked inside the room, wearing a flannel shirt and shorts. He was carrying a skateboard and a blue bag—pfft. He's a clone of what the guys in this school are like. I couldn't see what he looked like because he was looking down in his shoes and his face was covered with long dark brown hair, kinda like the Bieber style that most of the guys had. Instead, I just looked down and found a scrunched up paper in front of me.

It said: _Hey, saw the guy the office this morning, he's alright. Kinda cute. Gorgeous eyes though! Soz about yesterday ae, I'll make it up to you lunch! Tara xxx_

By 'I'll make it up to you lunch', she means 'I got my allowance, I'll treat you!' It's been our tradition since 9th grade and treating each other is our way of making up.

"…empty seat next to Tasha. Tasha, could you kindly move your bag and let this young lad sit beside you?" Mr. Caprisse said. Huh? "Oh uhm, yeah, sure."

The guy walked over to where I was and woaaaaah, his eyes are green. Not hazel, not blue-green. It's deep green and Tara was right, it was absolutely gorgeous. Is he wearing contacts or is it real? I quickly removed my bag from the chair and I caught him staring at me. His stare was unusual though, not like the ones I usually get from guys who compliment me after. It was different, something more than just a stare. Then just like that, something clicked inside me. I don't know what, just, something.

_Taylor's POV_

Wow. She's beautiful. Simply beautiful. Long red locks, eyes bluer than the sky and pale white skin, she's absolutely gorgeous. Something inside me sparked, I don't know what but I felt it.

"Hey, uhm, sit down?" she said. Shit, she must've caught me staring at her. I sat down and set down my stuff, trying to avoid her sharp eyes.

I started school today and I ended up sitting beside a beautiful girl for first period. I don't know what I did right but God must've been smiling down upon me. A girl this beautiful, happiness must be on its way.

The teacher started teaching but I couldn't concentrate. Fortunately, Chemistry was something I was good at and hopefully I'm not missing out on anything. I had better things to think about, like 'what's her name'? I must've missed the teacher mentioning it while I was awkwardly staring at her.

I looked at her again, and down her book. There was a blank paper sitting above her notebook but I could make out the word 'Halley'. Halley, is that her name? It suits her.

The class went slow but when it finally ended, I wanted to talk to her. I _needed_ to talk to her. I bent down and got my stuff but when I came up she was already walking out.

"Ms. Laurence, hold up. If you don't mind, will you take this lad here to his next class? I think you have most classes together, as it says here on my laptop." The teacher said.

She looked at me and forced a smile. "Uh, yeah sure." Her voice is adorable, like a 10 year old.

She started to walk and I followed her. We had history together as it says on my timetable. "So uh…" I didn't get to finish my sentence 'cause a paper fell from her book. "Oh uhm, Halley, your paper…"

She turned around and looked at me like I was a psycho. "What did you just call me?"

Huh? "Uh… Halley…? It said on your book so…"

"Oh… I'm sorry. My name is Tasha and only my brother calls me Halley, my middle name." she said.

"Oh, cool. My name's Taylor." I said back. We continued to walk and talk about subjects we have together. We have all classes together except music, she has art. She was easy to talk to, bubbly and her voice confident. We reached our class and she started to walk to her seat but I stopped her.

"Halley sounds better though." I said. Her face was blank for a second like she had no idea what I was on about but she smiled at me and said, "Yeah, yeah it does. Welcome to SAMO HI, Taylor."


	3. NaBrO

SOMETHING MORE 

Chapter 3: NaBrO (:

_Tasha's POV_

"Okay, whew. Stop laughing. Got another one, uh, _got a joke about sodium bromine oxygen?_"

Taylor and I were at chemistry making science jokes while experimenting. _Sodium Bromine Oxygen? _ Sodium – Na. Bromine – Br. Oxygen – O. Na-Br-O.

"Na-Brrr-Oh?" Oh! "NaBrO! Hahahahaha! Dude, how do you know these stuff?" I laughed like a maniac in front of him. He says I have a cute laugh, I think he's lying.

"See? Told you I'm a chemistry genius," he said, winking. It's great having Taylor as my chem partner. It's been 3 weeks since he moved to SAMO HI, and we've been good friends since then. We always seem to laugh about something in Chemistry and also, he's really good at the subject itself. I told him that I was failing lately and he offered to help, so every Tuesday and Friday afternoon he comes over to mine and tutors me. My mum likes him a lot, saying he's a very polite young man and that I should hang out more with him (yes, we're talking now). We've been hanging out a lot as well; walking to classes together, pairing up in subjects I have with him that I don't have with Tara and sometimes hanging out during lunch when Tara has volleyball practice. I like him. We talk and laugh a lot and sometimes I find myself telling him personal things I don't usually tell my other friends except only to Tara. He seems to listen to me when I rant, and I mean _really _listen. I don't know why but whenever I'm with him, I have this queasy feeling in my stomach. It feels like we've known each other forever, it's ridiculous.

…

I slammed my bag down on our kitchen countertop and stared at the contents of our fridge, whistling. Hmm, sandwich? Nah. Salad? Naaaayyy. I want something sweet.

"You know these brownies aren't gonna call your name, right? Mrs. L, can you adopt me? You bake_ amazingly._" Tara said to my mum. I looked at her direction and there was both of them, looking at me like they've been talking about me.

Tara always comes over every Wednesday after school. We mostly just party for two around my room, blasting up music and dancing like _pazzi_.

"You guys aren't ganging up on me, are you?" I joked. Vinny came into the room running and snatched the brownie off my hand."Oi kid, that's mine!"

"Hey Halley!" he yelled. I looked back at my best friend and my mum and there they were, laughing like they were the best of friends. _Am I missing something? _I grabbed my bag and whole batch of brownies and went upstairs to my room. I'm not mad or anything, my mum and Tara just get along well. Sometimes I think my mum wishes that Tara was her daughter, not me.

Tara came into my room, carrying a jug of apple juice and two glasses. "What's up?" she said.

I put on the music and started putting away stray clothes from this morning. I found myself whistling again and swaying my hips a bit. I walked over to my window and opened it, letting the fresh air come to my room. I stayed in front of the window for a while, looking at the sky and locating the first star of the night.

"You know, you seem happy these days Tash. It's good to see a different smile on your face lately," she said.

It was true. I feel happy and content these days, and I didn't worry about stuff that much like I used to. But what did she mean by different? "Different? What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Different, like a different vibe on you or something. Come on Tasha, you know what I'm talking about. You're finally _there_." she said and smiled. I stared at her for a minute and her face held a smile, a smile that means she knew something was up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," was all I said.

"Tasha, come on! The green-eyed guy? Your chem partner?"

Oh. That. Of course. She knows I like him, and she wanted to know if it was finally THAT moment.

See, I have a problem. I don't fall in love easily. My mother taught me the first lesson of my life when I was young and it was to _love when it feels right before, during and after a relationship._ I'm 16 years old and not once have I had a boyfriend. Countless guys have asked me out, and countless times I rejected them. I do like guys, but I never do anything about it. Maybe because they don't give me a certain strong feeling that neither I can explain. My mom told me her story with dad and I was inspired; she told me that I'll know when the feeling is there.

For Taylor, though. It's different. he gives me a different, unusual feeling. I don't know if it's _the_ feeling, but it's not strong enough. Not unusual enough.

"He's.. he's a nice guy," I said. "Where do I even start?" For the whole evening, me and Tara talked about him and I realized something. I like him, _a lot._

* * *

><p><em>Taylor's POV<em>

Halley. Tasha. Natasha Halley Laurence.

She's the most beautiful person I know, it's insane. I've been spending quite a lot of time with her and she drives me crazy. She has the most beautiful laugh and smile you could possibly ever see. I think everything about her is beautiful; I think she's perfect.

Every time I'm with her_, _I manage to make her smile. Whenever I'm close to her, I have this feeling of WANT. It's like I gotta have her. I _need _to have her. I want to tell her that I like her but I don't know how, especially with what Jake told me at lunch one day.

*_flashback_

"Taylor, stop looking at my girl." Jake said with his mouth full.

His girl? SHIT, his girl? "You guys are going out?" I asked calmly.

He sputtered and started laughing. Like, hard out laughing. The other guys started laughing too and I was just there, not knowing what to do. And then I realized; he was bluffing. For fuck's sake!

"Dude, fuck you man, fuck you. Straight up." I said. We became good friends after Halley introduced us and I hang out with him during breaks. Except when Halley's alone when Tara has volleyball practice.

"I want her," I told the guys while I was staring at her, laughing about something. She's amazingly gorgeous without even trying.

The guys started laughing again but this time, Jake didn't. Instead, he just smiled at me and patted my back. Huh? "Man," he said. "I've been there. She's beautiful, isn't she? Lemme' tell you a secret. All her life, Tasha has _never_ had a boyfriend. Not once. She rejected them, she rejected me. Nobody knows why, really. I think Tara does but I don't know. I think she might have mentioned that she wanted real, true love. Not just a random hook up. If I were you man, I'd give up."

I just stared at him, stunned. There are mixed up thoughts in my mind right now, where do I even start? He asked her out? Why doesn't she want a boy who can make her feel special?

"NO," I said. "I want her and I'm not giving up. Not until I have her." And then I realized it was true. I _needed _her in my life.

**A/N: **Pazzi - crazy people. (Italian)**  
><strong>


	4. A Day Together

SOMETHING MORE 

Chapter 4: A Day Together

_Tasha's POV_

I walked in the sand with bare feet and stared at the clear water. There wasn't much people around in this certain part of the beach, just a guy surfing, two or three families and a couple cuddling with each other. I like this beach, I always go here every Saturday morning with my sketchpad and just sit and sketch. There's a beautiful house facing the beach and every Saturday afternoon, you can hear people talking and laughing but you can't actually see them. You can also see smoke coming from behind the house and it always smelled good.

I sat on my usual bench, not too far from the beach house, where I usually look at my surroundings for a couple of minutes and find something to sketch. Today, I decided to draw the couple. They looked cute, like in that part of Dear John where Savannah and John just sat in a patch of sand, comforting each other.

An hour or two has passed and I just sat there, looking at what I drew. _Good enough_, I thought. The families were starting to pack up and leave, and the couple stayed still. The surfer was starting to walk my way and I looked down, pretending to draw. Maybe he lives in the beach house, I thought.

After a couple of seconds, someone sat down in front me and was staring at my face. I looked up and surprisingly enough, the surfer was someone I know.

"Taylor?" I said.

He smiled that lopsided smile and cocked his head from left to right. Then he said, "I knew it was you. You can't miss that raging red locks of yours."

"Are you dissing my hair?" I joked. He was shirtless, and I could see his six pack abs. He looked.. different. Better. Hotter than usual. _Wait, what? _

He laughed as well, setting his board on the sand. "It's a nice day, sunny and beautiful," he said. He looked up at the sky and his green eyes were gleaming, I could just stare at them all day. "Got any plans for today?"

"No," I said automatically. Where did that come from? I did have plans, I was supposed to help my mom fix her garden. "Oh, actually..." I didn't get to finish my sentence 'cause I was swiftly cut off.

"Do you want to keep me company for the rest of the day, maybe? It would be nice to hang out with you out of school." he asked.

Did I? I don't know, maybe. I looked up at him and his green eyes seemed to hypnotize me. "Yea, sure." I said. I didn't have a chance, it felt like his eyes were calling me. His eyes looked like heaven."Lemme' just text my mom."

_To: Mum_

_Hey mum, is it okay if I skip the garden? Taylor asked me to hang out with him, do you mind if I do?_

A couple of minutes after I got a reply.

_From: Mum_

_No, of course not! Have fun! _

Of course. I forgot my mother's fondness of him.

* * *

><p><em>Taylor's POV <em>

I grabbed her pale hands ans started walking. Her hands felt warm and there was the spark again, the spark I felt when I first saw her.

She seemed like she was trying to get her hands out of mine but I gripped tighter, gently. She seemed to give up and let me lead her. "You live here?" she asked. "Yeah, my dad's house. Pretty cool, eh?" I answered.

"Wow.." she said. I wasn't surprised one bit, my dad's beach house _is_ pretty big. It's better on the inside, oh the success of my dad. "All those Saturday mornings of staring into this beautiful house, can't believe I'm actually _inside._"

I led her into the kitchen where Maggie and dad were making breakfast. Pancakes, salad and other heavenly stuff both of them always make every Saturday. "Hey Taylor, I see you brought a visitor." Dad said in his 'welcome!' voice. "Yeah-" I was cut off by Maggie.

"You must be Tasha," she said. Oh crap. "I've heard so much about you!" She gave Halley a hug and said, "Wanna know how I knew you were Tasha? Your eyes. Beautiful, _beautiful_ eyes, darling. Taylor described them perfectly. And you're prettier than he let on." she looked at me and laughed. Oh nooooooooo.

...

Halley licked her mocha-flavored ice cream and squinted. "Brrrraaaaiiinnn frrrrreeezzeee!" she said and laughed.

We were at Santa Monica pier and it was starting to get dark. We ended up having breakfast with my family in our house and surprisingly, she loved my family. She loved Kadie and Luke's adorableness and Maggie and dad's warm welcome. It was nice, all of us getting along with each other.

"I _am _knocked out!" she said. After spending most of the day together, we were both pretty tired. Having breakfast, walking around town being silly, taking pictures, and finally, riding the rides in the pier, it was probably the best day of my life. I took out my digital camera from my pocket and asked a man politely if he could take a picture of me and Halley. He said 'yea, sure' so we both smiled while holding our ice cream. I badly wanted to put my arm around her but I was scared she might budge. I looked at her and she was smiling with her shiny white teeth and saw a flash on the corner of my eye, forgetting that I was supposed to smile. I thanked him and looked at the photo.

It was a beautiful photo, I was looking at her and she was smiling beautifully. She wasn't really keen on how the photos looked like, she said she'll look at them later. I looked at the photo again and saw me, smiling down at her and it explained my feelings for her. I made a mental note to print it out later.

"I should be getting back soon," she said. It was already dark and we were both tired. "You're right," I said.

I walked her home and it was silent for a while. We both talked about the highlights of our day and agreeing that we should do it again sometime. Then, I remembered that my dad was having a formal party tomorrow evening so I invited her.

"Sure," she said. "Is it the neighborhood party that always happens every year?" she asked.

"I think so, I'm not sure. My dad said he always hosts that party every year so it must be." I answered.

"That means other families are coming. Usually it's only my parents who attend that. But sure, I'll come. Is it okay if I invite Tara, though? Only her parents usually comes as well." she said.

"Yeah, sure." We reached her house and she stopped and looked at me. Her sky blue were sucking me in and I desperately wanted to kiss her but I held back. I can't ruin today. "So, I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked.

She smiled and ran her fingers through her red hair, then looking at me sheepishly. "Yep," she said. "Thanks for today, I had amazing day." She looked at me for a while and smiled even bigger. She then tiptoed and kissed me on the cheeks, and said goodnight.

I walked home and thought about today. I didn't know what to expect tomorrow, but I did promise myself that I was going to give her a hint about my feelings. I just hope I don't scare her away.

I reached my house and did my night routine. I laid down on my bed and smiled, thanking whoever sent her to my life. I was sure I was gonna have the best sleep of my life.


	5. The Party

SOMETHING MORE

Chapter 5: The Party

_Tasha's POV_

Red dress? Nah. Green? Doesn't look right with my hair. White? Too cliche. Ugggggggggh.

"Tasha, honey? Have you picked your dress yet?" Mom came in to the room with a rectangular shape box and sat on my bed. "Nope," I said. "They all don't suit my hair. Are you sure it's formal?"

We were going to the neighborhood party Mr. Withers hosts every year. Taylor invited me last night after spending the whole day with him. It was amazing being with him, I've never had that much fun in my life. It felt good and awesome and my feelings for him are.. i don't know. He makes me feel so special even if I keep on denying my feelings. What if he's _the one_? I don't know if I'm feeling _the feeling_ but.. I guess I'll just have to wait to see what happens with us.

She sighed and stood up, then started combing my hair. "Yes, honey. We've been going to that party for years now, remember? People there are dressed in their best." she said. "That's why I have this.. for you." She went back to my bed and opened the box.

She help up a black Strapless Flower Border Maxi Dress. It was.. it was beautiful. It was long and not plain black and I couldn't wait to try it. "Go try it on and we'll see if it looks good on you." Mom said and went out the room.

"Moooom, I'm reaaaady!" I shouted downstairs. "Where are you guys?"

Vinny came down wearing a buttoned shirt and black pants and was looking mature. His hair was combed and gelled and had a mini-mohawk; he looked sharp.

"Ngaaaaw, you look so grown-up now my little Vinny!" I put my arm around him and kissed his forehead. "Halleeeey," he whinged. "You two, come here and pose for me!" Dad said.

Mom came down as well, wearing an asymmetrical lilac Baby Phat dress. She looked beautiful, fresh and young. Her make up was light and it suited her dress. She did my make up as well and made it light heavy, saying it suited with my dress color.

"My two little angels, aaaaah! You guys are so big now, I feel so proud right now. You're beautiful and you're handsome, what else could I possibly ask for?" Mom gushed to both of us.

After a couple of minutes of gushing and mushing, we took about a thousand family photos and finally jumped in the car. I don't know what to expect out of this party but I am hoping for one thing: my feelings for Taylor to be finally clear.

* * *

><p><em>Taylor's POV<em>

15 more minutes before the party officially starts and people will be coming in any minute. I was wearing one of dad's old tuxedos with a green tie. I looked around the whole area and was proud of what I saw, me and the whole family with a couple of services had decorated the whole room for 5 straight hours. Orange sparkly lights above hanging on strings, tables covered in white and dark red drapes, waiters and waitresses waiting to get people's order and my family waiting nervously for people to arrive. This is my first time to attend one of Dad's party since I've always been with mum so I have no idea what to expect. I have a mission to complete tonight though; to tell Halley how I feel about her.

5 minutes after people started arriving. Dad greeted them happily and introduced the whole family, smiling and laughing every single time. I'm always surprised with how he acts; I know he's really tired with the decorating and all but he's showing no sign of it.

I finally see Mrs. Laurence coming in. Halley's family is finally here. I excuse myself from Dad's introduction and walk up to the Laurence family.

"Hey Mr and Mrs Laurence, good to see you! Oh hey Vinny, looking good mate." I said and shook hands with them. I noticed Halley wasn't around, didn't she want to come? I haven't talked to her all day since we've been busy.

"Hello darling!" Mrs. Laurence said. "The venue looks beautiful! The tie suits you, it brings out your eyes. Natasha is just outside, catching up with Tara and Jake. Why don't you go say hi? We're gonna go greet your father, is that alright?" she asked. "Sure, Mrs Laurence. By the way, you look beautiful with that dress." I said.

I walked towards the door but the Jake and Tara came in. "Man, you got swaaag!" Jake said and gave me a massive man-hug. I gave Tara a friendly hug and said, "You look beautiful, Tara. Where's Tash-"

Halley came in wearing a beautiful a long and flowy black dress with floral prints on the end and on the bust part. It hugged her curved and suited her red hair well. It seemed to make her eyes look like a deeper shade of blue. Her pale skin clashed with the color and made her look glowing. Her face looked angelic. She looked.. _amazingly beautiful_.

"Halley.. wow." I was lost for words. She bowed her head slightly like she was shy and gave me a smile. "Is it just me or are you just speechless?" she asked.

"You- you look beautiful. Seriously, breath-takingly beautiful." I said. I still couldn't stop staring at her and her cheeks were blushing. I could hear Tara and Jake laughing behind me going on about how funny I sounded. I didn't care, Halley knocked me off my feet. She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, saying, "You don't look so bad yourself."

The night went on with me, her, Jake and Tara in one table. We talked about the most randomest stuff and listened to my dad talking about a successful community. I couldn't stop staring at her, I had to look down my food like it was the most interesting thing I've ever seen. We also found out that Tara and Jake just started dating yesterday. "That's fantastic!" Halley said.

We danced a couple of fast songs and the DJ finally put a slow one. I asked Halley to dance with me and she said yes so we danced in the middle of the floor. I held her tight and close to me. Her hands felt so soft and she smelled so good. We danced in silence for a couple of minutes and I finally got the courage to make my first move. "Halley," I started. "Hmm?" she said.

"Do you, wanna, maybe go outside after? In front of the beach and get some fresh air?" I asked. "Sure," she answered.

The song ended and we went back to our seats. We caught our breath and drank wine for a bit and finally nodded my head towards the beach, signaling her if she wanted to go outside now.

We went outside and sat in the sand. She held her shoes close to her and I could see she was shaking a bit. I covered her shoulders with my suit and she seemed less cold.

"So.." she said.

"Halley, I've been wanting to talk to you. I- I don't know how to tell you, it's- I can't control my feelings anymore. I had this big speech I rehearsed in my head a thousand times today but I seem to have forgotten everything, now I just have to say it straight up. I-" I was cut off by her.

"Taylor, you talk too fast. I understood some of the things you said but you seem.. nervous. Everything alright?"

I had to say it. Now or never. "Halley- I like you. The first time I saw you, I instantly knew that I was going to have feelings for you. I like you Halley; A LOT. _I need you in my life_."


	6. The Start of Something More

SOMETHING MORE

Chapter 6: The Start of Something More

_Tasha's POV_

It was a beautiful night; the stars are out, the waves are gently rolling, the sand seemed to glisten but it was a bit chilly. I've been spending the whole night with Taylor, Tara and Jake and I've had a good time. We talked, we laughed, we ate and Taylor and I danced.

_Taylor… _it's been great having him by my side for most of the night. He's been gentleman-ly and polite and he asked me to get some fresh air with him outside after dancing. My mission for tonight was to clear up my feelings for him and I think, _I think, _that him asking me outside was to be able to do the same. My heart was beating so fast, he could probably hear it.

He put his suit around me and looked at the sea. "So…" I started off.

"Halley, I've been wanting to talk to you. I- I don't know how to tell you, it's- I can't control my feelings anymore. I had this big speech I rehearsed in my head a thousand times today but I seem to have forgotten everything, now I just have to say it straight up. I-" I cut him off.

"Taylor, you talk too fast. I understood some of the things you said but you seem... nervous. Everything alright?" I knew it. _I knew it! _My heart was beating faster than ever and I couldn't keep my mind straight. There were so many things in my mind; I didn't know what was happening to me. I've been in this situation too many times but none of them felt like this. I always had control over me before but right now, right now wasn't _it_.

I could see he was looking at me straight in the eye. He was serious and he seemed to have control over me. His stare felt like I was the only person in the world and I couldn't move. I couldn't move, I couldn't open my mouth, I couldn't move my eyes away. This was it.

"Halley- I like you. The first time I saw you, I instantly knew that I was going to have feelings for you. I like you Halley; A LOT. _I need you in my life_."

_I need you in my life. I need you in my life. I need you in my life. I need you in my life. _Those words were ringing in my ears and they didn't seem to stop. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out; not one word. I didn't know what to do, what to say, where to look except in his deep green eyes. My feelings were mixed; there was fear, anxiety, confusion and _love_. Love. Did I like him the way he liked me? I seem to, but something was missing. Something was needed for my feelings to be sure.

His eyes were still locked with mine but he seemed to come closer. He was going to kiss me. His eyelids were closing slowly and _finally, _his lips met mine. _Boom_, this was what was missing. The second it happened, something inside me just clicked into place. It was _the feeling. _I let myself melt into his warm, soft lips; responding the way I should be. He kissed me with desperate passion like he had wanted to do that for a long time. _The feeling. _I knew this was it and no words can describe how good it feels. I was in love. Finally. In love with Taylor, the guy I felt comfortable with. The guy who can make me feel special in any circumstances. We kissed for what seemed like forever and I never wanted to stop. It was different from kisses I have had but this one felt right.

We finally came up for air. He looked at me again, this time with adoring eyes. "Halley, you need to say something." He said.

I redeemed myself from my confusion. There were no mixed emotions in my mind anymore, but one thing stood out. I was certain with my feelings for him. I finally spoke. "Taylor, I like you too." I said. It wasn't much but it stated the truth. "I like you too—a lot."

We kissed again but softly. I was finally _there._ I'm finally in love, and I know, _I know_ that it's right.

-half an hour later-

We were lying down in the sand, looking up at the stars. We didn't know the time because our stuff was inside but it didn't matter. I wanted this to last forever.

"That first time I saw you in Chemistry, I was _stunned _with how beautiful you were. I told myself that I needed to get you. Jake told me about you though, you not having a boyfriend your whole life. He told me to give up but I didn't, I wanted _you._" He squeezed my hand gently. Our fingers were intertwined and his hand felt soft and smooth.

I told him the story about my mother's lesson. He listened to me intently, interrupting me at appropriate times. I didn't mind, he said he was jealous with how I was able to control my feelings. I told him it wasn't that easy but he said he was just glad I thought he was the right one.

"Well, isn't that a lovely view." A familiar voice came from behind. Tara and Jake were hand to hand, smiling down at us. Tara's face was priceless; she was smiling at me like a proud mother. Jake was grinning at Taylor like he couldn't believe he achieved the impossible. We sat up and looked at each other. "Hey guys," I said, breaking the ice. Tara hugged me tightly and Jake showered Taylor with witty compliments.

"Oh Natasha, oh my God. You're with him! Oh my gosh, I can't believe you. I knew this was going to happen tonight, I just knew it. I am so proud of you, you're finally _there_!" she gushed.

"I know Tara. Calm down though. Let's go inside, it's a bit chilly." I said. I knew she was going to pry me with questions tomorrow but I didn't mind. She's my best friend and she had a right to know.

We straightened ourselves up and I walked next to Taylor's side. He put his arms around me and kissed me on the forehead. The two lovebirds in front of us were cooing at each other, Tara occasionally looking back at me. Taylor and I walked holding hands, letting the night complete itself.

It felt good, I'm finally feeling it.

**A/N: Hey guys! I didn't put Taylor's POV as I felt he was getting to describe the events himself unequally with Tasha's POV. I let her get a turn to describe with how she was feeling and I think I did a pretty good job with writing it. Review? Thanks guys x **


End file.
